gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Deed
Deed, Knight of the Shining Blade (氷刃の騎士ディード, Kōri Yaiba no Naito Dīdo), also known as Deathscythe, Knight of Darkness (闇の騎士デスサイズ, Yami no Naito Desusaizu) is a character in Superior Defender Gundam Force Biography Deed Another Knight Gundam and Zero's best friend. When Zero showed doubt over the plan to send him away, Deed reassured his friend that the other Knights would continue to fight on and Zero's mission was just as important. Deed's true motives were in fact much darker - he had masterminded the Dark Axis invasion as a means to win the heart of the princess with whom he had fallen in love. Soon after Zero had left, Deed betrayed his 'allies' and sided with the Dark Axis under his alias of Deathscythe. His ultimate ambition was to use the power of the Superior Dragon to become human, thus allowing him to rule Lacroa as Rele's king. He also planned to obtain the power of the Dark Axis. Deathscythe, Knight of Darkness In order to hide his identity and gain more power, Deed captured the Steel Dragon and named their merged form Deathscythe. It was under this alias that he tricked Tallgeese into forming an alliance with the Dark Axis to cause Lacroa's downfall. Usually when in this form, Deed uses the cloaking magic and appears as a floating green form of unusual, projective energy. However, as his plans near the end he de-cloaks and reveals his fearsome form to his enemies. Deathscythe made his plans to rule Lacroa. Having heard prophecies of a cure to the petrification originating from the Minov Boundary Sea, where the Gundam Force was located, he sent the sword Epyon to Tallgeese, who was also trapped there. Manipulated and eventually possessed by the sword, Tallgeese became Epyon and captured Zero bounded to the Feather Dragon, to bring to Lacroa. Though Epyon was defeated, Deathscythe tricked the Gundam Force into taking a copy of Princess Rele and revive, to lure them to a sacred shrine. There, Deathscythe revealed himself to Zero. He ordered the fake Rele to hand over the white BaguBagu, which could reverse the petrification, which Deathscythe planned to use on the real Rele. However, having developed a friendship with Shute, the duplicate turned on Deathscythe, forcing him to revert her to her true form as that of a flower, as the BaguBagu was passed on to Shute. Deathscythe demanded it from him, having planned on inviting the naive human to his wedding, but Shute's stubbornness and claims that the real Rele would never love him enraged Deathscythe. But before he could strike, there was a flood of Mmns that took him off guard. In the confusion, the Gundam Force took the petrified princess, as Tallgeese, who has survived his possession with Epyon, freed the Feather Dragon. Bonding with Zero, he dueled against his former comrade. Deathscythe surprisingly found himself hard pressed to defeat Zero. The Winged Knight said that the Feather embodies all of Lacroa; all of the spirits are angry at Deathscythe for ruining Lacroa. Zero then defeated Deathscythe, as the Steel Dragon abandoned him and sent him plummeting to his death. Trivia * Deed resembles the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe. * Deathscythe is based on the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Gallery Deed_1.jpg| Deed_2.jpg| Deathscythe_a.gif|Deed transformed by combining with the Steel Dragon into Deathscythe. Deathscythe_b.gif|Deathscythe cloaked. Deathscythe-design.jpg Category:SD Gundam Force characters Category:Male Category:Characters